Forever Yours
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: Every one in the caves is content until fate starts messing with them. Who gets caught? What long lost relative is found? What's this about Wanda and pregnancy? Read to find out! Rated T because of my raving paranoia. Story is better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey!! This is my first fanfic and I'm super excited about how it goes, so yeah….ENJOY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish upon a shooting star that the characters were mine……they're not and they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

I groaned and rolled over on the stiff mattress; that I still hadn't got used to; only to come face to face with those wide blue eyes I knew only too well. He was lying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow and had a very thoughtful look on his face. When I looked into his eyes, a light pink flush spread over his cheeks as he realized he had been caught staring. It was so adorable.

"You're so cute!" I giggled as I reached over and pinched his cheek lightly. This caused him to blush even more; which was surprising as I was the one that normally blushed around here, it was a welcome change.

"Ha Ha very funny, Wanda," he said sarcastically as he removed my small hand from his cheek and just held lightly it in his.

"You know I was only kidding, Ian" I replied, as I pulled our intertwined hands toward my face and planted a small kiss on each of his fingertips, which caused a soft grin to form on his face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked me.

"Hm, you might have mentioned it once or twice," I replied, playing along as I looked up towards his face to find him smiling from ear to ear and I couldn't stop the smile from sprouting up on my face too.

He moved into a sitting position and I followed suit as he moved closer and took my face in his hands.

"Well then I'll say it again: I love you Wanda, forever and always," he whispered and closed the space between our faces as his warm lips met mine. Of course, the fire starts up again within me and I suddenly can't get close enough to him; I crushed my body to his so that there was no space between us; but it still wasn't good enough. My arms wound themselves around his neck, where I tangled my hands in his hair, securing his face to mine. Our lips moved together, synchronized as if we would never part. He seemed to be surprised for a second but that quickly passed as he started up again, this time with the amount of enthusiasm I wanted. All too soon we had to break apart to breathe.

"Wanda…..what will I ever do with you?" Ian asked as he too was breathing deeply, but I could sense a teasing tone in his voice. I smiled and moved to kiss him again but he turned his head to the side and moved my face away from his own gently but firmly enough so that I could not come any closer. "I don't think so, you need to eat and then we have to get to work or Jeb will have our heads."

I pouted but did not object and instead stood up to get dressed. I walked over to the small cabinet that we shared in our room (I guess it was technically a cave) and pulled out a pair of shorts and a pale green tank top.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen after I go to the washroom," I said to him as I turned to go wash up as quickly as possible.

I made my way to the washroom and set my clean clothes down as I undressed quickly, eager to feel the cool water on my skin. Before I stepped in, I grabbed a bar of soap and shampoo; thankful that we didn't have to use that tingly cactus soap and now I could actually have clean hair. The pool was cool and inviting as I waded in and began washing up.

Wow, I thought, life sure has changed around here especially for me. I had Ian now, Melanie had her body back and she had Jared; Sunny had joined the group, and there's so much happiness around here it should be illegal. Though, there are those losses that we'll never forget; Wes, Walter, and Jodi even. But life and love go on.

I am also succeeding in erasing my feelings for Jared that are more than just a brother, though some are still there and I know that it is hurting Ian; I would feel the same way in his shoes. That only makes me want to more, because he is my present and future where as Jared is my past. I sometimes still catch Ian staring at Melanie or vice versa. Sometimes she would reach out to him then pull her hand back stiffly as if she suddenly remembered who she is. Even though this vague connection they shared hurt me; though I hated to admit it; I couldn't be sad because I was doing it twice as bad to them.

Ian and Melanie had warmed up to each other though after I had been inserted into Pet's-_my_- body. They treated each other as if they were siblings and I was happy at this.

There was so much happiness, though, that it almost seemed like we were waiting for something bad to happen but I would like to dare it.

I rinsed out my hair and stepped out of the bath to put my clothes on. I was just stuffing my feet into my shoes when I heard footsteps. _Kyle…_I thought instinctively but my sane side objected because after I had helped so much he came to accept me and even treated my like a sister. I knew he was the big brother I'll never have.

"Wanda?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice and I immediately recognized it, as I stepped out of the washroom to the light where I could see Melanie's tall figure standing at the entryway.

"Oh, hey Mel," I said as I walked up to her and looked up at her face.

"Ian's starting to get worried about you, I mean you have been in there for quite a while and he insists that he won't eat until you do so I suggest you hurry up." She said as she grinned down at me.

I must have been in there longer than I thought, I realized. "Well, then I wouldn't want to keep Ian waiting now, would I," I said as we took off toward the kitchen together. Melanie just rolled her eyes at me and continued down the corridor.

By the time we reached the kitchen, I was panting because I was still not completely use to my new bodies' limitations and had to jog to keep up with Mel and her longer strides. I followed Mel to a table where Ian and Jared waited; they seemed to be arguing about something but stopped when they noticed us coming towards them.

I went and sat down next to Ian who pulled me too his chest and I noticed his full plate of food next to mine.

"Ian, you know you didn't have to wait for me to eat. I know you're hungry." I said disapprovingly with a frown on my face. I really didn't want him to delay his meal for me.

"I know. But I wanted to," He said in response. He bent down and kissed my damp hair then let me out of his embrace to face his food. He started to eat but noticed when I wasn't and looked at me critically.

I sighed and began eating also. Once I put my spoon in my mouth he continued eating.

"So, I was thinking we need to go on a raid seeing as how Doc is running out of supplies and we're also running low. But we can't go now because lately there have been many seekers patroling around here and until they are gone we have to wait. Just thought I'd give you all teh heads up." Jared concluded as we all ate. There was silence around the table until Jamie came and sat down next to me with his plate full of food. He began shoveling food into his mouth like today was his last day.

"CansIcomes?" Jamie asked with his mouthful of food. Jared sighed as he realized that Jamie must have heard our conversation.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Jamie, It's very unattractive," Melanie said sounding very motherly and this immediately lightened up the atmosphere. Everyone found this humorous and there were snickers from around the table.

"Sorry," He grinned sheepishly and turned a light shade of red.

"Um, Jamie you might want to sit this one out; it's going to take longer than usual because we need a lot." Jared said as Jamie's face fell. "But we can play a game before we go?" Jared suggested and immediately Jamie's face lit back up.

"I'm definitely coming." I heard Mel say and I looked at Jared who had a strained expression on his face but did not object to her. He knew he had no chance of winning.

"Then I'm coming too." I stated but Ian was quick to object.

"No, your not."

"Yes I am."

"Wanda….fine, but I'm coming too then." He said as he sighed in defeat. Of course he was, I thought, I can't be away from him that long but I couldn't tell him this or else he would use it as a way to make me stay probably. He's my anchor and I don't know if he really knew that or not.

"I'll tell you all when we decide to leave." Jared said as he stood with melanie to head to work.

Other people were starting to leave the kitchen to do their work and as we finished eating also. I stood up with Ian and wrapped my small arms around his waist. "Thank you." I whispered into his shirt as I felt him sigh as he wound his arms around me. I knew how much it hurt him to let me put myself in danger, but it hurt me just the same to have him come on raids when he was technically in more danger than I was.

He buried his face in my hair and muttered "Anything for you, my Wanda." My heart picked up it's pace and swelled with love as he said that. I loved it when he called me _his _because I knew I always would be his and he would be mine. I wondered if he knew the effect he had on me or if I had the same effect on him also. Those two words, _my Wanda, _could send my heart soaring; racing as if it was going to burst out of my chest.

I stood on my tip toes and fused my lips with his and he gladly accepted. I moved my arms from his waist as I wound them around his neck. He pulled me closer to him and the heat started up again but all too soon we had to stop and breathe. I just laid my head on his chest as I tried to catch my breath. I could hear his heart racing in his chest too fast for normal and I suppose I did have that effect on him also.

"Um….guys? Yeah…I hate to barge in like this but we sort of have to get to work. Ian their waiting for you in the fields." I heard Jamie say as I jumped.

"Way to ruin a moment Jamie!" Trudy yelled from the other side of the room where she was collecting dirty dishes. I laughed, embarrassed that we had been caught.

"I'm coming," Ian said as he kissed my forehead and pulled apart to go with Jamie to the fields. I sighed as I realized all I would be doing was cooking, washing dishes and laundry. I really wished I could do something more to help. I feel so useless.

"Hey Wanda," I heard Heidi and Lily say simultaneously when I entered the River room to help do the laundry.

"Hey guys." I said. As we washed, we talked about little things like raids, the game tonight, dinner and a lot more. When we were done with the laundry and dishes for the day we headed to the game room where everyone was gathering.

When I entered, I immediately looked around the room as if I was searching for something but I didn't know what until I found it. I walked over to where Ian was standing with Kyle and Sunny. When he noticed me he turned and smiled at me and my heart melted at the sight.

"I missed you…." I murmured as he wrapped his arms around me and I threw mine around his waist.

I heard him chuckle. "Wanda, we were only apart for a few hours and besides I only went to the fields but I missed you too." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wanda, we're about to start the game so do you think maybe you could lend Ian to us for a bit? I mean I can clearly see you're attached," Kyle said as he smirked at me playfully.

"Hm, I suppose so, but only for a little bit." I decided to play along as I smirked back and reluctantly let go of Ian.

He smiled at me and walked over to everyone else where they were picking captains.

"I nominate Melanie." I heard someone say that sounded like Jamie.

"Yeah and Aaron" Someone else shouted.

"Okay Aaron and Melanie, you're the captains." I heard Jeb say.

"Ian."

"Kyle."

"Jared."

"Brandt."

"Jamie." I heard Melanie say and I looked and saw Jamie's face light up at being picked before most people.

"Lily."

"Heidi."

And the teams continued until everyone had been picked and I had to say they were pretty even.

Sunny bounced over to me from the corner where Kyle had departed. I went over to sit by the wall and to keep score and she followed. We both usually didn't play seeing as how our bodies were not fit for these kinds of activities. We usually sat and talked, for we had become very close since she came here and she was my other 'sister'.

"Hi Wanda," She said happily as we sat down and watched the game.

"Hey Sunny," I said in return as we started to talk about things but eventually it led up to Kyle.

"I'm trying to find her, I really am but…I just can't. She's not in here." She said. "I…all I have left are her memories and they only made me love him –_her Kyle_- , I shouldn't love him but I do and….I can't help it." There were tears streaming down her face by now and I didn't know what to do except pull her shaking form closer to me, but she wasn't done. "But he doesn't love me, he can't love me, I mean I took his Jodi and I'm a parasite and I know he's thinking this but he's too nice to say it out loud. It hurts Wanda… It really does." She was sobbing by now.

"Sunny……" I didn't know where to begin. "Sunny, he doesn't think that….I _know_ he doesn't think that. I think he even knows that he may not be getting Jodi back and he's dealing with it. You can even tell he likes you and in time he will grow to love you more than he already does; you can see it in his eyes. He loves you already but he needs time and I know exactly how it feels to be in that position where you feel like the unwelcome impostor, but you can't make yourself just disappear and…you don't really want to disappear because you love that person you know you shouldn't love." I managed to get out through the sobs that were threatening to burst out of my throat as we both sat and cried while holding each other.

* * *

**A/N:There you go peeps!! The first chapter to my first fan fiction and I'm super duper excited to hear the reviews that I'm hoping will come. I really want to hear what you have to say so constructive criticism. So just click that little button below and write what you have to say about my piece of writing here at hand! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back again for another chapter. Thanks to, IanandWandaOshea4, for reviewing and I'm hoping to get more.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Any. Of. The. Characters. In. this. story. period.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

* * *

Wanda POV

Sunny and I had calmed down sometime near the end of the game. I had completely forgotten about the score and as a result of that, I would have to apologize to them later; but right now I was focusing on not falling asleep in the middle of the games room, which was a losing battle.

By the time the game had ended my eyelids were fighting against me and had drooped momentarily as I fought to keep them open. Sunny; on the other hand; was asleep on my shoulder. Her breathing was even and she looked peaceful, despite her tear stained cheeks.

Lily and Trudy came into the games room, but to be quite honest I hadn't noticed that they had left. I realized the game was over as my eyes scanned the room to find everyone jogging a slow lap around the room to cool down their muscles. Trudy and Lily set the boxes that they were carrying on the ground and every one dug in.

I felt Sunny's head being lifted gently off of me as I looked up to see Kyle picking up her delicate form as he grinned down at my small frame.

"I can see you're a bit tired, eh Wanda?" He laughed as I tried to stand up but stumbled unsteadily and put a hand on his shoulder for support. My head spun as I regained my balance and I quickly realized that the quicker I got to sleep the better.

"Sorry," I murmured so quietly that I wasn't even sure he had heard me, but he just laughed even harder at my slurred words and I scowled.

"Wanda are you okay?" I heard behind me. I turned around so fast that I spun straight into him. I felt Ian wrap his arms around my waist to steady me and I thought maybe staying right here was not a bad idea. But apparently he had other ideas.

"It looks like everyone's pretty worn out." I heard Ian say to Kyle. "I guess we better get some rest if we plan on going on that raid tomorrow. Right, Wanda?" He said pointedly at me.

"MmHmm." I mumbled in response. I heard Kyle say something but I had stopped listening and had closed my eyes until I felt Ian pick me up and start walking.

"Ian, I can walk," I said as I struggled in his arms but gave up once I realized he wasn't going to budge. I just settled myself in his arms and I had to admit it wasn't as uncomfortable as I had previously thought.

Once we reached the room, he set me on the mattress and turned to leave but I reached out to whatever part of him was closest; which thankfully turned out to be his leg; and sleepily murmured "Don't leave me." I felt him hesitate but he laid down beside and pulled me closer to him.

"Never, my Wanderer." He whispered and kissed me briefly on the lips. Suddenly I was wide awake. When he moved to pull away I reached up to tangle my hands in his hair, securing his face to mine. This took him by surprise but that didn't stop him from replying with just as much energy and enthusiasm as me. When we broke apart to breathe, I was breathing a bit too fast and uneven but I needed more. I didn't wait until we had caught our breathe until I captured his lips with my own. I crushed my mouth to his and he didn't object. I felt Ian gently run his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly accepted.

He moved so that he was hovering on top of me but holding himself up so that I didn't feel much of his weight. Soon, though my hands made their way to the hem of his shirt and I tugged it up his chest until he moved so I could pull it over his head completely and toss it to the corner of the room. As I moved to lock my mouth with his again, he turned and kissed my cheek, then my jaw, and soon down to my neck and I didn't want him to stop. It felt so good but of course it wasn't enough. I wanted to fully experience this human occurrence; I didn't want to miss out on it. I figured that was where it was headed so I continued as I captured his mouth in mine again.

I felt him tugging on my tank top and I more than gladly pulled it over my head so we could get back to where we were. But he stopped me abruptly.

"You're beautiful," he murmured into my lips.

"I could say the same for you."I said and I immediately thought back to the first time we had made love. I smiled as I remembered that was the time I had made him mine and no one else's. He would always be mine. This thought only made me want it more now.

There was hardly any time for breathing and sleep had been long forgotten as we continued. I put my hands on his stomach and felt his muscles clench underneath them. I was internally giggling at this. Instead I moved my hands to his muscular arms and I felt him shiver in pleasure. It gave me great satisfaction to know that I caused this reaction. To know that my touch made his skin tingle along with mine.

I eventually moved my hands down to the hem of his jeans and started to fumble with the button when I felt him freeze.

"Wanda…..." he said hesitantly as he rested his forehead against mine. I didn't understand, I thought he wanted this too. "Wanda are you sure, I mean now is not exactly the best time?" He said in a rush and I barely understood his words. I thought about it. I wanted this so bad but I didn't want to practically rape him or anything. And we did have a raid tomorrow and everything but I decided that I just couldn't wait.

"Yes. I want it so badly I can't even explain it. I want _you _Ian." I breathed hoping he would get the point.

"Are you sure because-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because I brought my mouth up to his silencing him. I then proceeded to undo his jeans as I anticipated what was sure to come next with a sense of pleasure.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you can figure out what happened next because I am not about to explain it for you and I don't do lemons. Anyhow, please review, it will help me update faster!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here I am again but I have to thank all of those who have reviewed my story, it really helps me write faster. Oh and this chapter will most likely be longer than the previous one. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: We've been through this. I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. (I wish she would share……sigh)

* * *

Ian POV

The next few days in the caves were uneventful as people anticipated the upcoming raid. There was a sense of worry in the air up until the day of the raid.

* * *

I heard shuffling and footsteps but I was positive that I was still sleeping. I groaned and rolled over and I heard the footsteps stop. Whatever, might as well get up anyway I thought to myself as I opened my eyes and noticed that Wanda was frozen at the entrance of the cave with her back to me.

"Wanda?" I asked groggily my voice heavy with sleep.

I watched her hesitate then turn around slowly with a tortured look on her face. I immediately sat up and realizing I wasn't wearing any clothes spotted my jeans and threw them on quickly before standing up. I rushed over to gather her in my arms. She just looked so vulnerable and fragile at this moment that I couldn't help but worry about her.

I waited patiently for her to answer me while she moved herself closer and I could feel her hot breath against my skin.

She finally spoke up after a few moments of silence. "I'm fine really I ……I just wasn't feeling very well this morning. You can go back to sleep though I really didn't mean to wake you, Ian." She whispered quietly. I sighed.

"Wanda you don't need to be worrying about me; you should try thinking about yourself once in awhile." I said disapprovingly and I pulled her even closer to me afraid she might slip away at any moment. She started to protest but I interrupted her and she sighed in defeat.

Wanda pulled away from me and walked back over to where she threw up earlier. I saw her face pale as she glanced at it and she sat gingerly back on the bed. She needs to see Doc, I concluded as I walked over to kneel beside her.

"Wanda, how are you feeling?" I asked her hesitantly as I looked into her soft grey eyes hoping to get an honest answer this time.

"My stomach is killing me and my head is pounding and I feel disgusting." She said and I could see the tears building up in her eyes. No please don't cry, I thought, I won't be able to take it. It killed me to see her like this and not be able to do anything about it.

I figured I might as well take her to Doc's no matter how early it was so I asked her if she could walk. "Wait, why do I even have to ask? Of course you'll say you can walk no matter how bad you are feeling." I corrected myself, laughing internally. I knew she was about to object but just stayed silent when she realized I was right.

I quickly scooped her up into my arms and headed for the door.

* * *

Wanda POV

I opened my eyes and sighed in contentment as I remembered last night's events. I turned over in Ian's arms and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. That's how I wanted it to stay, peaceful and happy; I never want to see him sad or in pain. I don't think he really knows how much I love him.

But my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly got that awful feeling of vertigo. I immediately jumped up in time to spill the contents of my stomach on the floor of the cave.

When I was sure I was done, I laid back down cautiously not wanting another wave of nausea to hit. I turned to my side to look at Ian as I pulled the sheet up to my chest. It was too early so no one would be awake but I needed help cleaning this mess up and I really didn't want to disturb Ian.

I sighed and rolled over as I sat up again but slower this time and looked around the room for my clothes. I looked over at Ian and realizing he was still sound asleep, I slowly reached over to grab my shorts and tank top but at the same time covering myself with the sheet even though there was no one else in here.

I dressed quickly and got up to go to the washroom when I heard a groan from behind me. I froze in my tracks as I heard him groan again and then I got that awful feeling like I was being stared at.

"Wanda?"

I turned around and I'm sure I must have looked horrible seeing as how Ian got up quickly to put his jeans on and rushed over to gather me in his arms. "Wanda, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned, as I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his sweet scent. He seemed to be waiting for a reply though.

"I'm fine really, I …..I-I just wasn't feeling very well this morning. You can go back to sleep though I really didn't mean to wake you, Ian." I said my voice shaking as I looked at his still tired eyes but of course he denied.

"Wanda you don't need to be worrying about me; you should try thinking about yourself once in awhile." He murmured and I looked up at his face which had a look of disapproval placed upon it at the moment.

"But-"

"No buts Wanda. End of discussion." He said and silenced me with a warning look that told me my protests were useless; he was not going to budge.

I sighed in defeat and reluctantly pulled away from him to walk back to my disaster on the floor but just looking at it made me want to throw up all over again. This caused another wave of nausea and I was forced to sit back down on the bed. Ian came over and kneeled beside me.

"Wanda…..how are you feeling?" I looked up into his pleading sapphire eyes and knew I was hurting him not telling him.

"My stomach is killing me and my head is pounding and I feel disgusting." I whispered brokenly and felt my eyes water. Oh no, not the water works, I thought to myself, Pet's body was so fragile and sensitive.

He thought for a second and then finally spoke. "Can you walk?" He asked me in a hesitant voice. "Wait, why am I even asking? Of course you'll _say _you can walk." He shook his head and grinned faintly.

I was about to protest when I realized he was right. He knew me too well.

I ended up just letting him pick me up as he started to walk out of the room and to the hallway. I realized I had no idea where we were going and was about to ask but my head had started to hurt more so I decided it was best I didn't talk. I just settled myself in his arms and closed my eyes.

"Wanda, honey, I'm sorry but I need you to wake up for me." I heard Ian's voice say in a soothing tone that calmed me down immediately despite my upset stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Ian and Doc's faces so close to mine that I sat up reflexively and ended up hitting my head against theirs. I fell back down onto the cot and groaned in pain as my headache worsened.

"I'm sorry," I said when I opened my eye's again to look at them both rubbing their foreheads and I felt my face redden in embarrassment.

"It's okay Wanda. Don't worry about us, we're here for _you_." Doc said as he took a flashlight and shined into my each of my eyes before putting it back in his pocket.

"So, Wanda. How are you feeling in general?" He asked me.

"I've been feeling nauseous all morning and I have a horrible stomach ache." I replied weakly.

"Did this start just this morning? You didn't feel like this last night?" He asked me and I blushed at the mention of last night and noticed Ian was too. Doc noticed this.

"Why are you both blushing about…..Oh, I get it. So, um, have you two been sexually active lately?"

"Yes, Doc. We have." Ian stated quickly, still a bit embarrassed. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato at this point.

"Wanda, I know this must be uncomfortable.....but when was the last time you got your period?" Doc asked and my eyes widened as I glanced from Doc to Ian and back again.

"Um.....I don't remember but it was a while ago." I stated and looked down at my fingers like they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Oh, well that could explain this but I'm not quite sure. I think the best thing to do is to visit a healer because they could confirm my suspicions or not." Doc said to me.

"And what are your suspicions exactly Doc?" Ian asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to worry you if it turns out that it's not true so I'll just let you find out when you get back from the raid." He said but quieted down when we heard people waking up outside. "Well, I think I'll go have some breakfast and call me at any time if you need me Wanda." He said as he stood up and headed to the door.

Both Ian and I were silent as we watched Doc leave. I looked at his face and noticed that he seemed to be thinking pretty hard about something and my guess is that was the decision to go to a healer or not. I finally decided to speak up after I couldn't his silence any longer.

"Ian, are you okay with this?" I asked hesitantly afraid of his reaction. He seemed to snap out of his daze ands his eye's focused on me.

"Wanda……I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe……but also whatever it takes to keep you healthy. If this is what has to be done, than we'll do it." He stated simply and I felt my heart swell with love.

"Thank you, again." I whispered. He was so caring; it only made me love him more. I was going to reach out to him but I was restrained by the cot and I pouted at this.

This seemed to amuse him as he started laughing at me. "Come on, Wanda. Today is going to be a long day and if you plan on going on that raid I suggest we hurry up and eat because you know how Jared gets."

I did know how Jared got so I tried unsuccessfully to sit up and looked at Ian who immediately got my message. He came over to the side of the cot and gently lifted me into a sitting position. He held me there and looked at me expectantly as if to say something but I wasn't getting it. He finally proceeded to lift me off the cot and I realized that he had been waiting to see if I was ok to stand up. I internally laughed at myself for not getting it. It seemed that the nausea had passed and I realized that I really was hungry and if I didn't hurry up, then we would miss our chance to eat before the raid.

"Can you walk, Wanda? I mean it this time tell me the truth because I could easily carry you." He said as he grabbed my hand and stared at me.

I looked up to meet his eyes and saw that he was dead serious so I answered truthfully. "Ian, I think I can walk but I promise if I need help I'll tell you, okay? And, uh, you might want to put a shirt on………" I said and blushed furiously.

"Okay, whatever you say." He said and he pulled on my hand signaling me to follow him into the hallway.

* * *

After breakfast, we said our goodbyes and then Mel, Jared, Kyle, Ian, and I made our way through the main entrance to the jeep. There was that tense but excited presence lingering in the air as it always did when we went on raids. I held Ian's hand a bit tighter than usual as we walked over to the jeep and got in. Mel and Jared were in the front and I ended up squished between Ian and Kyle which must have looked extremely humorous to someone else.

Jared quickly drove over to where the van was and parked the jeep as we all jumped out. But of course when I jumped out I ended up slipping on nothing and falling straight towards the ground until I felt those familiar arms stop me.

"Thanks…"I muttered in embarrassment as he set me on my feet.

"You need to be more careful Wanda," Ian said in a serious voice but when I looked up at him I could she the corners of his lips twitching in an attempt to fight a smile.

"Okay, I decided that Mel and I will take the truck and Kyle, Ian, and Wanda will drive the van. Understand?" I turned to see Jared already walking towards the rockslide to where the van and truck was.

When he had backed both of the vehicles out so we could hop in, I realized that we still hadn't told anyone about our plan to go by a healer's office. I pointed this out to Ian who quickly walked over to Jared and Melanie and filled them in. As she listened, I could see Melanie's face going from worried to stoic again. I hope she wasn't too worried about me.

"Wanda, you, Ian, and Kyle will stop at the hospital in Tucson and wait for you in the parking lot while Mel and I will park somewhere else because the truck isn't exactly very inconspicuous." Jared said as he calculated everything in his head carefully before nodding and climbing in the truck.

I realized that Kyle was already in the van and when Ian and I climbed into the front seats, of course he questioned us about the plan. Ian filled him in while I started the engine and started our drive to Tucson with Jared following.

"Okay Wanda, Kyle and I will stay right here and wait until you come back. If anything goes wrong……..well, lets just hope that nothing does." Ian told me as I parked in the darkest corner of the parking lot trying to stay inconspicuous at the same time.

"Okay, be careful while I'm gone." I whispered to him and I shook the thoughts of them getting caught out of my head. I had to stay positive if I wanted to get though this.

"You should be the one who's careful." Ian muttered and I leaned over to kiss him quickly before I jumped out of the van and headed towards the entrance of the hospital.

I took a deep breath before I walked though the doors to the hospital and straight to the front desk.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" The desk clerk said as she looked up at me. I took a peek at her name tag and saw Melissa. She must have kept her host name I thought. She didn't seem very old, in her late twenties, I guessed. She had long brown hair and was very petite; not much taller than I was. I looked into her friendly brown eyes as I spoke.

"Hi, I'm Rises with the Sun, and I need to see a healer. I have not been feeling myself at all lately." I tried to look as if I was sick and tired and hoped she got it.

"Oh you poor thing, I'll call someone up for you if you'll wait one moment."

"Of course." I said quickly as I watched her punch numbers into a phone and heard her ask for a healer immediately.

"She'll be right with you, Hun." Melissa said with a smile and just then I heard a door open and close.

"Hi there, Rises with the Sun, I'm Stars in the Sky but you can call me Star." I turned to look at the woman next to me and noticed she was smiling kindly. Her face was so sweet and innocent looking with the round hazel eyes and a frame of curly bronze colored hair. I couldn't help but smile back. "If you will follow me please, we can talk in a more suitable area."

"Thank you." I said as I followed her through the doors she had come through. They led to a long hallway with many other doors on both sides. Star led me to a room that was about ten doors from the entrance and gestured for me to go inside. Once I was inside she followed me in and shut the door gently behind her.

"Here, why don't you have a seat here? It might be a bit more comfortable." She said to me and I turned to where she had pointed to and took a seat on the bed. I noticed her pull a chair up next to me and take out her clipboard.

"Okay, well, why don't you go ahead and tell me what's been bothering you lately." She smiled at me and I took that as my cue to start talking.

"Well it started this morning when I woke up and I …….I threw up. I just felt so nauseous but it mostly passed after the morning. But all day I have been feeling like…….like something is just, well, off. I can't seem to figure out what happened." I stated truthfully.

"Okay, do you mind if I take a blood sample and test it quickly. This should clarify what is wrong with you. But, just a quick question, have you and your partner been sexually active lately?" She asked me as she set her clipboard aside.

"Um, yes," I squeaked as I looked down and felt my face heat up. "And no, of course I don't mind. I just want to know what happened to me." I said and watched as she got up to open a cabinet and pull out a few things. I noticed No Pain in her hand as she walked back over to me and set the stuff down on the small table beside me. I watched curiously as she unscrewed the No Pain and took out a square. She then handed it to me and I took it and placed it in my mouth. Once I told her that it was working, she spoke.

"Okay, now hold still for me." She said as she took my hand and a small needle and gently pricked my index finger. Of course I felt nothing; the No Pain was doing its job. Star, then put the needle down and picked up a small sheet of plastic and caught a drop of blood on it. I was silent not wanting to interrupt her.

"Okay, we're all done. I'm going to take this down to test it; it should only take about five minutes or so and until I come back could you please wait here for me?" I watched as she took the plastic square and smiled at me before leaving the room.

I sighed in relief knowing that I would be back with Ian in a matter of minutes. This thought excited me even though I had only been away for no more than twenty minutes.

While, I had the room to myself I stood up gently and walked over to where there was a small mirror and inspected myself. I looked horrible. My hair was sticking out in random places and I tried to comb my fingers through it but gave up quickly. My shirt and shorts were covered in sand and dirt. I looked a mess. Oh well, I thought to myself, at least I get to take a nice warm shower when we get to the hotel.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open and I quickly shuffled over to the bed again.

Star came in with a very cheerful look on her face- even happier than before it seemed- as she sat back down in her chair again.

"Well, Rises with the Sun, it seems you have some very good news here, or at least I hope it's good to you." She said to me and I instantly became suspicious of what she was about to say.

"Well, what is this good news exactly?" I asked suspicion still present in my voice. This only made her smile more.

"It seems that you are……pregnant. Congratulations."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go people. Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be posted soon!!!! Oh and R&R please!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 hope you like it and of course thanks to my awesome reviewers!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the host. Only one person does and that wonderful person is Stephanie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Wanda POV**

I was pregnant. The words slipped in through one ear and out the other. I wasn't sure if I had heard her right.

"Excuse me?" I said in disbelief.

"You, Rises with the Sun, are carrying a baby right now." Star stated happily.

So I heard her right then. But how could that be true? How could I, Wanda, a soul among humans, be carrying a baby inside of me? I didn't know how to feel about this newfound fact. Would it even really be my baby, or would it be Pet's?

Either way, I had a reason to be happy. This baby was a part of me, but also a part of Ian. This thought made me happy; I couldn't resent the fact that I was bringing a little baby that would look just like Ian into this world. But I could resent the fact that this baby wouldn't be able to grow up with a normal life or normal parents either. I wasn't even sure if it would even see the real world outside of the caves.

But wait, how would Ian react? Did he want a baby, let alone with me? I remembered what Jared had said to Melanie that night when they talked about children. What kind of person was I to bring a baby into this world?

"Of course if this isn't what you wanted, you could easily get an abortion," She said to me and I gasped. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Even if this poor innocent baby was being brought into this world, I couldn't bring myself to even think about giving it up.

"Um, no, that's alright." I said hesitantly. "I'm sure my partner will be ecstatic about the news. Which reminds me I should probably get home to tell him soon, so, thank you so much for your help. I really thought something was wrong with me." I laughed hoping it sounded real.

"It was no problem at all and again congratulations." She said to me as I nodded and made way into the hallway.

I started walking a bit faster than usual but hoping not to catch anyone's attention. I made my way through the doors that led to the lobby and then headed toward the entrance. I just had to get out of here; I needed to be with Ian. I needed him to tell me it was going to be okay and that nothing would happen to our baby. I knew that even though I felt remorse for it, I loved this baby already.

* * *

**Ian POV**

I watched as she bravely walked through the front doors to the hospital and I missed her already. What if something happened in there? What if she got caught? I tried not to think of the endless possibilities that could happen to her in there but I couldn't help but worry. I started to fiddle with my hands in the meantime to distract me.

"Dude, calm down, she just went in to a hospital. They _help_ people, what could go wrong? Don't get your self worked up, seriously." Kyle said from behind me and I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. I think we both knew what could go wrong.

"Would you just shut up for once Kyle?" I snapped and immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, I'm…..just worried is all."

He just put his hands up signaling that he meant no harm and leaned back in his seat. After a few minutes of silence, I heard a gasp and I turned around quickly. Kyle had his face glued to the window and he was squinting into the darkness at something I couldn't see.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

He just shook in his head in disbelief and I tried to follow his line of vision but didn't see anything.

I was getting impatient by now but at least this took my mind off of Wanda. I kept squinting out of the window and was about to give up when I saw something. It looked like a girl about Jamie's age. She was walking and when she walked under the street light, I could see her better. She had long black hair that made her look ghostly with her pale skin. She looked familiar…….

"Julie?" I asked incredulously.

"That's what I thought, but look at her eyes." He said sadly and leaned away from the window. I took a look at her eyes and noticed that they were not blue like they were suppose to be, but a dark brown. I sighed.

I really thought that we had found our sister. But I guess I got my hopes up for nothing; I knew she was captured when our mom and dad were.

"I know that wasn't her……but, do you think that maybe-just maybe- she might still be out there?" I heard Kyle ask from the backseat. I think we both knew the answer to that but neither of us was willing to say it out loud. They were all gone; our parents and our sister. Kyle was all I had left and no matter how much of an ass he could be, he would always be my big brother.

"I don't think so Kyle." I said and the statement brought tears to my eyes but I had to stay strong. We hadn't ever really spoken about the night they were taken.

"Yea, I guess your right." I heard Kyle say quietly from the back seat. I turned to look at him and noticed he was crying too. My eyes widened; I had never seen Kyle cry. I had always been the one who was weak. I had always been the little brother who broke down crying while Kyle had to stay strong for the both of us. I guess since I was not that little adolescent boy anymore, Kyle didn't have to hold it in.

We stayed silent for a while; neither of us knew what to say. I finally remembered that Wanda didn't know about Julie; I would have to tell her sometime. She had a right to know.

When my tears stopped, I stared blankly out into the night. I seemed to be searching for something but I had no idea what. Finally, Kyle broke the silence.

"This incident does not leave this van, understood?" I heard him say and I couldn't help but laugh. I guess he was back to normal again.

I was about to say something when I saw Wanda coming towards us from the hospital.

When she opened the passenger door and climbed in I wondered what she had found out.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked as I grasped her hand in mine. I tried to meet her eyes but she kept looking away each time I did.

"Well, um, they said that……..that I was going to……have a baby." She said and finally she looked to my face to gauge my reaction.

"You're….going to…..have a baby." I repeated slowly making sure I heard her right.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine.

Wanda was going to have a -our- baby. We were going to be parents; I was to be a father. This thought made me dizzy but happy at the same time. I had never really thougtht about children but now that we had conceived one ourselves, I couldn't wait to see my baby. The thought of having a baby with Wanda was amazing and suddenly I became excited. I

I pulled her small form towards me and buried my face in her hair. I couldn't have been happier at this moment. I had Wanda with me and now a baby.

"Are you….happy, Ian?" She asked me as if she was uncertain about something.

"Of course I'm happy. We're going to have a baby. Aren't you excited?" I asked her.

"Yes, but…….will it really be mine? Or will it be pet's baby?" She asked and I realized why she wasn't rejoicing with me. She thought that it wasn't her baby.

"Of course she will be yours Wanda. This is your body now. Pet is gone to another planet probably happy where she is too." I said as she pulled away to look at my face. She gave me an odd look and I realized it was because I said _she_ to describe the baby. "I just know it will be a girl." I said simply but honestly I had no idea why I said it.

It seemed she believed me so she kissed me quickly before sitting back down properly and buckling up. I followed suit and I realized then that Kyle was still in the car. I looked back at him and noticed him sitting with a blank expression on his face. He was staring at Wanda in disbelief and I laughed. This seemed to bring him out of his hypnotic state and he turned to look at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Your face."

He just glared at me and settled back down in his seat. Something looked wrong.

"Hey, is something wrong?" I asked him and Wanda turned to look at him curiously too.

He was silent for a few minutes and I was sure that he wasn't going to say anything. I started to turn back around when he spoke quietly.

"Jodi use to talk about having kids." He whispered and I immediately felt bad for him.

"Kyle….."I heard Wanda say sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go." He changed the subject quickly and turned to look out the window.

I sighed and turned back to start the van. I started to back out of the parking lot to go find Mel and Jared.

I noticed Wanda was looking at her hands but with a grin on her face. I smiled too; as long as she was happy, I was happy.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now complete and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll update twice today!! :D And by the way the girl they saw was NOT julie because Julie has the signature blue eyes that all O'Sheas have. LOL well anyway go ahead and press that little button below!! I know you want to......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ehhh, I decided to update twice in one day anyway lol. Here you go….enjoy fellow readers!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this. I do not own any of the characters in this story besides, Melissa, Star, and Julie.**

* * *

Wanda POV

I couldn't be happier. Ian was happy therefore I was happy. He wanted to have this baby with me and I knew that I did too. The thought of a baby made me giddy inside and I let out a giggle accidentally. Ian turned and looked at me as I fought back other giggles. We were on a raid; there was no time for silliness.

As we were pulling out of the Hospital parking lot, I noticed the loading dock where there were cryotanks and medical supplies. I then remembered that we forgot to get some for Doc.

"Wait, Ian, turn around. We need to stop at the loading Dock over there," I pointed to it. "We forgot to get supplies for Doc."

"Oh, yeah, how could I forget? That's part of the reason we came on this raid." He said to himself as he turned the van around and headed over to the dock.

"I'll get them, you two stay in the van." I said and unbuckled my seatbelt when Ian put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Wanda, don't push your luck, this is simple and there aren't very many workers out here anyway. Kyle and I can handle it." He said and I was about to object but he was faster. He smiled at me quickly and was out of the van before I could get any words out. Kyle slid the van door open and hopped out also. I hoped he was okay; he had been silent since the mention of Jodi.

I turned to look out of the window and keep an eye on the two of them. Ian had moved a little ways over towards where one of the workers was but thankfully he didn't see him. Ian swiftly picked up a crate of No Pain and then one with clean as he headed back towards the van. Kyle grabbed crates of Cool and Heal then followed Ian. They put the supplies into the trunk then quickly hurried back into the van.

I was relieved when none of the workers seemed to notice anything suspicious. I looked back one more time before Ian drove off and noticed one of the workers looking at me. I decided to wave to him because all souls were friends basically. He waved back but there was something in his eyes that gave me that feeling like he was seeing right through me. I shivered and I was sure that I was not cold at all. I turned around to look into the rearview mirror only to see the hospital growing smaller and smaller the farther away we got.

I took a deep breath and tried to shake the image of the workers eyes from my head. Ian noticed and took my hand in his. Kyle was still silent in the back seat.

"Is something wrong, Wanda?" He asked me and I shook my head in response, afraid to trust my voice. After a few minutes of silence, I realized that I didn't know where we were heading.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked quietly feeling weird now that I was breaking the silence.

"We're going to find Mel and Jared. They said they would be at the nearest grocery store waiting." He said and then the silence took over again until we pulled into the parking lot of the store. Ian parked a few spaces down from the truck and then turned to me.

"Be care-"I cut him off by bring my finger up to his lips.

"Don't say it. Just let me go." I said to him as I moved my hand to his cheek. I brought my lips up to his and kissed him deeply. There was a sense of finality to the kiss that I didn't like. I was not saying goodbye to him; I promise I will come back.

I heard the back door slide open and heard Kyle grunt as he jumped out. I heard it close then. He must have been going over to the truck with Mel and Jared.

As much as I would have liked to stay here with Ian like this, I had a job to do so I broke the kiss, smiled at him quickly and then jumped out before he could say anything.

I really hated leaving them unprotected like that out in the open but it was better than having them go into the store so I just had to deal with it.

I walked through the entrance doors, grabbed a cart, and made my way down the isles. I threw things into the cart that would last us a while. Things like canned items and simple things. I also grabbed something fresh for Mel, Jared, Kyle, and Ian at the Deli. I was sure they were hungry even if they hadn't said so.

As I walked up to the register to pay for my items, I calmed myself down. Souls were always calm and friendly. It really was weird that I had to pretend to be what I originally was. I started putting things on the counter and the man at the register smiled at me as he scanned my things.

"Hi there, how are you today?" He asked me. I had to remind myself that he was just being polite and he didn't really want to know how my day was.

"Fine, thank you. Yours?" I said back as I plastered that fake smile to my face.

"Good, thanks and here you are. Have a nice day." He said as he handed me my bags and I nodded in response eager to get out of here. I hurried to the entrance doors and they slid open allowing me to walk through into the darkness of the late evening but I wasn't prepared for what I saw outside. I felt the bags slip through my fingers at the sight.

"NO!" I heard someone yell and it took me a minute to realize that it was me.

There were two men holding Ian and pulling him towards their van. Mel and Jared were holding Kyle back from jumping out and going after Ian. Everything was muffled; Ian's protests, Kyle's shouting, Mel and Jared's words. It was like I was underwater. My vision blurred as the tears spilled over and ran down my cheeks. I started to run towards Ian not caring about anything but getting him back.

"Wanda, NO!" I heard him say as he saw me coming towards him. "Turn around Wanda, please, no, go back and get out of here with them. I love you." He was sobbing now and I'm sure my heart would have broken at the sight if it wasn't already shattered.

"No your not leaving me Ian!"I sobbed trying to convince myself more than him. "I love you too....."I trailed off as my voice cracked.

I saw one of the seekers turn around to look at me and I froze in my tracks. It was the same man who I had waved to at the loading Docks in the hospital. He said something to his partner but they didn't stop as they shoved Ian into the back of the van.

I saw more seekers cars coming down the road and into the parking lot but I couldn't move. I finally felt some one come to throw me over their shoulder and run. I realized it was Mel but I was still sobbing too much to say anything coherent. I thrashed around hoping she would let me go back to Ian but all she did was shove me into Kyle and then jump into the truck also. I heard Jared start the truck and drive off down the road too fast for the seekers to catch up. They were all still back in the parking lot with Ian.

My Ian, how could I do this to him? It was my entire fault that he was going to be killed now.

"No, you have to go back, please……."I trailed off as a sob escaped my throat. I saw Melanie turn around in the passenger seat and look at me guiltily like she had just murdered someone. This only made me cry harder.

"I'm so sorry…. But we had to do it." She said sincerely and I could hear her voice shaking. I looked up and saw that she was crying also and I wanted to comfort her so badly but I realized I was the one who needed comforting. My heart had just been ripped out of my chest and shattered.

It seemed everyone was crying except Jared; at least one of us had to stay strong. But I noticed he was fighting tears. Kyle on the other hand was facing away from every one trying to hide the tears but failing miserably.

How could a day so happy turn into the worst day of my life in a matter of hours?

What ever did I do to deserve this kind of pain? But I knew the answer. Yes I had always known the answer ever since I came to the caves. I wasn't the missing puzzle piece; I was the piece that didn't quite fit anywhere no matter how many times you try to force it in. It just doesn't belong.

**Mel POV**

I turned and looked back at Wanda and Kyle. Wanda was curled into a ball and I immediately felt guilty for taking her away from Ian. But it was for her own good, I told myself repeatedly. Still, I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

And Kyle, I know how he feels. To have that one person left of your family-your past- ripped away from you. Ian was all he had left and now he had no one. Well, he had Sunny and I told myself I would be there for him even if he didn't want my help.

"I'm so sorry…..But I had to do it." I said and then those hot tears started to stream down my face. I couldn't help but miss Ian. He was like another brother to me once you got past all of the drama that happened when Wanda was still in my head.

It looked like neither of them had anything else to say so I just turned back around and looked blankly out of the window. It seemed that all the happiness in the caves was bound to dissolve sooner or later.

* * *

**A/N: There goes another chapter. I'm just so bored and I have nothing else to do I'll just update. LOL. Anyway tell me what you think!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: three chapters in one day!!!!!!! Score for pet 135 (that's what I call myself, lol). I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I just don't own them. Okay?**

**Kyle POV**

I can't believe I just let my little brother get taken away like that. It was my entire fault, I should never have left him alone in that van but….I just couldn't stand the lust radiating from them. It was all because of my discomfort, that Ian got taken away. Nice going, Kyle.

I had done it three times now. First, Jodi, then Julie and now Ian. What next?

Even though Ian and I knew that she was probably gone, I couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling I kept getting that was telling me that she was still out there. But why get my hopes up?

I tried to hide my tears from them but I just decided it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, I had no one. They were all gone; Jodi, Julie, and now Ian. Sunny is all I have left but I wonder if she even still wants to be around me.

I heard Melanie apologize but I was too far gone to respond.

It turned out that we had lost the seekers but we were still going to stop by another town before going home just in case. I mean I guess we didn't want to lead them right to our caves where everyone would get caught. I sighed.

Wanda was asleep in the seat next to me and I felt so bad for her. She had cried herself to sleep. Melanie had her eyes closed but I didn't think she was sleeping judging by her uneven breathing. Jared was pulling into a gas station parking lot; it was pretty much empty seeing as how it was the middle of the night. Actually it was closed and there were no lights on so I guess it was a good place to stop.

I heard Jared whisper something to Melanie and she nodded. He then opened the door and jumped out quickly heading for the gas station doors. I was guessing he was going to grab what he could while no one was there because Wanda sure wasn't up for anything. It wouldn't be hard either; the souls never locked the doors because they didn't need to. Souls never stole anything. I watched as he entered the empty store and I immediately needed to get out of this truck. The walls seemed to be closing in on me.

"Hey, Mel, I'm going to ……step out for a bit, I'll be back." I whispered knowing she heard me. I pulled the door open and jumped out into the dry air of Arizona.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked over around the side of the gas station so I could be completely alone with my thoughts. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, picturing how different my life would have been if none of this had ever happened. I probably would have been happily married to Jodi, Ian would most likely be finishing up College and Julie would have been a sophomore in high school. Even though I wished this was the life I had right now, a small part of me was glad the souls had taken over. It brought me to Sunny and Ian to Wanda. He finally found that one person that he had been unconsciously looking for. But now he was gone so it didn't matter.

I heard something move faintly beside me and my eyes shot open. I turned my head to my left -the direction the sound had come from- but I saw nothing. I begin to frantically search for the source of the movement as I panicked. Finally, my eyes landed on a figure lying in a heap at my feet. I gasped. They didn't move. I kneeled down next to them and looked closer. I noticed it was a girl who had shoulder length black hair and ghostly pale skin. She had a pale round face with round pink lips like a child's. She looked similar to the girl that Ian and I had spotted earlier except for her face. I was suddenly more aware of thet feeling in my gut as I studied her.

I knew that I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions; I didn't want another false alarm like earlier at the hospital. But somehow I knew it was her, and there was a small chance that she was human. Even if she was a soul I knew I had to save her; I felt it was my duty to protect her.

Julie. I think I'd finally found her.

I looked back down at her but this time I noticed the bruises on her arms and I immediately wondered what happened. I don't have time to waste though, I thought as I picked her up in my arms. She looked so grown up now, I thought sadly. I realized that she would have just turned fifteen this year but I knew she would always be the little ten year old that I remembered.

I brought her over to the truck and opened the door. Melanie opened her eyes and squinted at me but when she realized I was holding someone her eyes widened.

"I'll explain later." I whispered to her as I sat Julie down next to Wanda and I climbed in.

"Who is she?" Melanie asked me impatiently and I knew my statement was useless.

I sighed and explained. "She's my little sister, Julie. I thought I had lost her." I said and continued. I told her about when our parents were captured and we didn't know where Julie was so Ian and I had to leave without her. I told how Ian and I were in hiding for a long time until we stumbled upon Jeb. We had always assumed she had gotten captured with them but I guess we were wrong. She was only ten at the time; I wondered how she had survived all those years without anyone to take care of her.

Mel nodded but never interrupted me and I realized I was confiding in her. I was telling her things that only Ian and I had shared but it felt good to let it out finally.

When I finished my little rant, Melanie was crying again. I felt the need to comfort her but I didn't know how. It was kind of uncomfortable until Jared came back with more supplies. He loaded them up then jumped back into the driver's seat and looked around making sure everyone was here. When he counted too many heads, he counted again and the look on his face would have been hilarious if it weren't for the current situation.

Mel noticed this too and quickly wiped away her tears before letting out a humorless laugh. "Kyle, found his and Ian's little sister, Julie, over at the corner of the gas station." She gestured there and then to Julie.

"Is she still........you know, human?" He asked hesitantly.

Melanie looked at me quickly before answering. "We don't know but we'll find out later. She's sleeping right now."

Jared nodded his head and looked at Julie and then at Wanda's sleeping form. Her face was still tear stained and her cheeks were red. He sighed and turned back to the wheel.

As we pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the caves, there was a sense of remorse in the air. But it seemed fitting for the current situation. I only wish there was no 'situation' in the first place. I think we all did. It was then that I realized that Mel and Jared did not know of Wanda's pregnancy. It would have been happy news if only it's father was here when she told them. I sighed. I had been sighing a lot lately; thats probably what losing almost everything you ever had does to you.

The ride home was pretty uneventful and even though I still mourned for Ian, I was also ecstatic that at least I had gotten someone back. Julie was now all that I had and I wanted to hang on to it as long as I could.

I was not looking forward to explaining what happened to Ian to everyone in the caves. This was probably the first time ever where I wasn't looking forward to getting home.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know but I just had to show the aftermath briefly and every chapter has to have a good side right? Well, Julie was my good side. But instead of making the next chapter and authors note I decide to just ask here: Does anyone know any good soul names??? I need them so if you do, your suggestions are welcome, just PM me!! Oh and review please!!!! Thanks……**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7, available now!!! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**_Wanda POV_**

I felt my eye's flutter open when I heard shuffling around me. Well, I actually didn't feel them; more like just knew they opened. I was numb. Feelings were long gone. My life was taken away from me; I had nothing left to feel.

"…..she should stay with me tonight, if that's alright with you Jared. She's too weak to sleep alone so can you stay in her room?" I heard whispers and immediately knew they were talking about me. They wanted me to stay with Melanie tonight but I had to keep what was left of Ian with me. I wanted to stay in our room.

I was still curled up into a tight ball in the seat of the truck while the others were unpacking the supplies. I guess they did manage to get some stuff without me. I knew that I should feel bad but like I said before, I was too numb to feel anything at all.

"Okay, whatever you think is best for her I guess." I heard Jared whisper.

"No," I said my voice hoarse from lack of use and crying. They just kept whispering so I decided to get out of the truck to tell them. I unwrapped my arms from around myself and turned to get out when I came face to face with black hair.

_Ian! _I thought excitedly but then I noticed that the figure was much too small to be Ian. But…then who was it? I thought for a moment then pushed the thought out of my head as I climbed over the sleeping figure and jumped onto the hard sandy ground. I knew that Jared wouldn't allow anyone to come with us unless he knew it was safe. But was anything really safe anymore?

I walked around the back of the truck to find Mel and Jared unloading items while Kyle was sitting on the ground next to the truck staring blankly at the dark sky. I then realized how much this would have impacted him.

"No," I said my voice emotionless.

"Oh, Wanda," Melanie said as she walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I hadn't realized then how much I needed her. I wrapped my small arms around her waist and I'm sure I would have started crying if I hadn't run out of tears to shed.

"Mel, I can't stay with you in your room tonight. I need to hang on to whatever I have left of him….."I trailed off feeling the pain in my chest again at the mention of his name.

"Then I'm going to stay with you in your room instead. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure your okay. You will never be alone Wanda. Remember that." She said as she pulled me closer. No matter how bad I felt right now, I knew she would always be there for me. She would always be my big sister.

I was silent for a long time while we just held each other. It seemed that I was more like clinging to her as if my life depended on it. I then remembered the girl in the car. I looked up at Melanie and she seemed to read my mind.

"The girl in the car is, well, Ian and Kyle's little sister." She said as she glanced at Kyle but he paid no attention.

I gaped at her. Ian never mentioned a little sister. Was she serious?

I pulled away from her and walked over to sit beside Kyle. He didn't seem to notice my presence until a few moments later when he turned and looked at me.

"I didn't know you had a little sister." I said quietly, looking up at the starry sky.

"Her name is Julie and the reason Ian never told you was because we thought she was gone, forever." I didn't interrupt him but he paused and continued. "Back when the invasion started, she was only ten years old. Ian and I were out in the back yard when they came. They took our parents and by then we had run into the house but my dad told us we had to escape. Ian wanted to stay with them but I had to be strong so I grabbed him and went to look for Julie. But when we didn't find her we had to leave without her. It wasn't long after that we stumbled across Jeb. I wonder how she survived so long without anyone there."

That was probably the most Kyle ever said to me and I was shocked. I had never actually known their history and now that I did, I felt like even more of a parasite.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say, so I said it. I stood then not giving him time to reply and walked over to where Mel and Jared were again. It seemed they were grabbing a first load to take in then we would gather others to come help bring everything else in. When they started walking toward the entrance to the caves, I followed mechanically, not really processing anything. I heard Kyle stand and I assumed he grabbed Julie and followed.

By the time we reached the caves, I was exhausted by the day's events. I doubted I would be able to sleep though. Not without Ian there to tell me everything was okay.

"They're back!" I heard someone shout and I immediately knew it was Jamie. I knew his mood would change though, after he heard what happened.

I felt someone engulf me into a hug and that's when the tears started again. I hugged him back hesitantly.

"What's wrong Wanda?" Jamie pulled away to look at me worriedly. I didn't answer him just shook my head frantically.

Everyone seemed to be happy that we were back until they saw our faces and the absence of one person.

"Where's Ian?"

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?"

Questions sprang out from around the crowd and they all looked to Jared for answers.

He cleared his throat loudly to silence them all then spoke. "I'm afraid that Ian has not come back with us this time." He said and I cringed.

I heard gasps from around the room and then felt all eye's turn on me.

"Oh, Wanda. I'm so sorry." Seemed to be everybody's favorite phrase today. But I didn't want sympathy. I wanted Ian.

The ones who weren't busy pitying me were throwing questions at Jared and Melanie.

"Did he get caught?"

"What if he leads the seekers to us? What will we do?"

It was then that Kyle walked in and the room went quiet as they noticed the girl in his arms.

"Who…." I heard Jebs voice.

"My sister. No I don't know if she's still human but it doesn't matter." And with that he left the room to head to Doc's office.

Everyone seemed to be recovering from the shock of what we had just told them. Eventually the questions started up again. I needed to leave. I needed to be away from this crowd, I couldn't take it any longer.

"STOP," Someone yelled and again the room went quiet. Apparently it had been me but my voice sounded foreign.

I pushed my way through the crowd and then begin to run when I made it to the tunnel.

"Wanda, wait!"

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew Melanie would catch up soon. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

Wait, one thing did. It was then that I remembered that I was pregnant. I stopped short and gasped.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Melanie asked as she too stopped running.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm pregnant. It's what I found out at the healers office today. I am carrying a baby. A baby that would not have a father. He made a promise, and he broke it, he said he would never leave me!" I said angrily as I sunk to the ground. At this moment I hated him. I hated him for being so self-sacrificing. I hated him for leaving me. I hated him for loving me.

"Oh Wanda….." She obviously didn't know what to say. "He'll come back to you. Someway or another, he will. I know it." She said suddenly and I looked up at her.

I sighed and didn't say anything more. I felt her pick me up and carry me down the hallway. When she got to mine and Ian's room, she entered and set me down on the bed.

I lie down and feel the mattress move beneath me as she lay down next to me.

"He loves you Wanda. We all do. Remember that." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

I couldn't sleep though,so I just got up and walked over to the cabinet in the corner and opened the drawer. I pulled out one of his shirts and pulled it on over mine. Then I grabbed another one from on the floor, one that he had worn two days ago when everything was normal. When he was still here in my arms. I then walked back over to the bed and put the dirty shirt on my pillow. I feel a tear escape my eyes before I lay back down and close them.I breathed in his scent, committing it to my memory.

_Come back to me,_ I thought to myself before drifting off into a peaceful oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Pointless fulffiness I guess but it's basically more of the aftermath but this time for the people of the caves. Hope you liked it and I need soul names before I update the next few chapters so PM me please. Review please!!!!!**

.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know that this is weird but a few of my reviewers suggested that I add the thought process behind Ian's insertion. So I will stick this in between chapter 7 and 8 to clear any confusion up. Then I will edit my chapter 8 (which will soon be chapter nine) to add a few things. And finally I will update like I promised to. I know I said I may update twice yesterday depending on how many reviews I got and I did get a lot but most of them around twelve in the morning. That's partly my fault for not enabling it sooner but still, so instead I will update early this morning, okay? And thanks to all of those who have reviewed my story, as you can see, it really helps me write better. I like to know your suggestions and what you think about my writing. And I am really shocked at how my chapters made people feel, I never meant to make anyone cry really but I'm glad it has an affect on all of you.**

**PS: Some of your soul names will be used in this chapter. ;)**

**Whew, that was a lot to say. Now, maybe we can move along with the story.**

**Disclaimer: We've been through this already. I don't own it.**

**_Seeker POV (Flames Above)_**

This could be the key. The key to finding all of those wild, rebel humans. I just had to access the valuable information through this hosts memories.

I began to run through the memories of, Ian, I think was his name. I found one where Ian was playing soccer with other humans but it was too dark to tell where.

I moved my focus to another one where Ian was eating dinner with a few others but two of them seemed to be souls. I tried to get a closer look but the memory was pulled out of my reach before I could see anything more.

I tried a different memory. This one was when I was being captured by my fellow seekers at grocery store. I noticed a small girl running towards me but of course it was too dark to see her face clearly. I recalled yelling for her to go back and use this as a chance to escape but she ignored me. I then noticed a taller and leaner girl run and throw the small one over her shoulder. I remembered feeling so relieved that the small girl was going to get away. I was thrown into a van by the seekers and the tears were falling down my face as I looked out of the window to watch the truck that held the two girls drove away in the opposite direction. I remembered fumbling around in my pocket for the pills but they weren't there. They must have fallen out or something. The feeling of defeat took over me as I took one last glance at the truck that was becoming smaller and smaller with the growing distance. I remembered saying those words quietly and miserably because she would never hear them. "I love you."

I tried to figure out which girl I had been saying the words to but again the memory was pulled away quickly. I pushed my way through more memories but they became less and less clear as I went along. Then they just stopped. I hit a wall. Each time I tried to get past the memories that were shown to me, he wall appeared again. I wanted the important ones, not useless unclear memories.

I tried climbing over the wall more than once but each time it just seemed to get stronger. It was then that I realized what was happening. My host was pushing me away. Ian was still here. Of course he was, after all that is what was expected of a human who had been in hiding. Especially after that one case when the host had supposedly taken over the soul in the body and run away. They still hadn't found her but now she was officially announced as dead. I remembered that we also lost a seeker during that search. She had not given up on the search until she also just seemed to disappear.

We couldn't just throw this host away though; we needed the information too badly. The host was probably hiding the memories from me because I was a seeker and he knew that I would use the information to find the other humans and then discard him. Hmm, this host was smart.

"Sun Riser?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look at him. He was standing next to my cot along with another healer and a seeker.

"Yes Flames Above? Is there something wrong with this host?" He replied politely but his face was anything but polite. He was still young, in his late twenties or so but his lips were pursed into a straight line and his pale hazel eyes were cold.

"This host seems to not want to surrender his memories to us. I think that he may still be awake in there seeing as how I can't access certain memories, mainly the ones that we need." I stated as I watched his eyes brows furrow in confusion and frustration. "I think he knows that I am a seeker therefore he will not grant us access to his head."

"Well, if that is the case then maybe we should put an ordinary soul in and we can gradually get information through that soul. Maybe he will trust the soul more than a seeker." Sun Riser said and I thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yes and when we have enough information then we can find this soul a new host and discard this one."

"Would you like us to go ahead and insert this soul so you can be put into your old body? It would be best to start as soon as possible."

"Okay then. Let's get this over with." I said as I took the square of no pain from Sun Riser and laid it on my tongue. I breathed in the chloroform after that and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I hope that cleared up some confusion. Like why they didn't put a seeker in and then discard him. This is how Shadow of the moon is inserted. Well, tell me what you think in the form a review. You know you want to….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, look, instead of wasting a chapter to write an authors note, im writing it here. Okay so this use to be chapter 8 but I added something else fr chapter 8 so now this is chapter 9. Before reading this chapter (which has been changed a little bit since when you read it before) you might want to read the new chapter 8 then re-read this one okay? I added things to this chapter si its a bit different than before. Oh, and thanks to those who haev reveiwed and I know I promised to update twice yesterday but I got most of my reveiws at like 12 in the morning so I'll update early today instead. (It was partly my fault for enabling it late but still) Okay so on with the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Host, I doubt I would be writing fan fiction about my own book.**

**_Shadow of the Moon POV_**

"You need to do whatever you can to make him show you the memories, Shadow of the Moon. Okay?" Flames Above told me again for about the hundredth time.

"Yeah, I know." I said trying to sound polite but it came out more bitter than I wanted. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Funny, how I had known him all of ten minutes and I hated him already.

"Make sure to tell us immediately when you find something." He called out but I was already out of the door. I gave a sigh of releif and began walking back to my aprtment.

I honestly didn't know how to feel about being in a host that was still awake. I knew he was in there but he hadn't said anything yet.

***

It had been a few days now and he still hadn't said anything. I can understand why, I mean, it's obvious that he doesn't trust me. But, he did accidentally let his guard down once when I decided to try talking to him.

**Flashback**

_Ian, are you there?_ I knew it was a stupid thing to ask but I had to say something.

It was then that I felt his shock from me talking to him and the wall disappeared for a moment. But in that moment I managed to pull out a few memories.

I saw a big dark-haired man who had his arm wrapped around a smaller girl with long curly black hair. I figured out that the man was Kyle and the small girl was Sunny, his partner. Kyle had been Ian's brother I remembered. I also saw many other faces including a girl named Melanie and her little brother Jamie. Jared was her partner and I also saw and older man whose name was Jeb.

There was small girl with long wavy gold hair and gray eyes. There was a hint of silver in them and I noticed that she was a soul. How odd that was but I didn't have time to question it.

She was laughing as Ian tickled her and I noticed he too was laughing. It would have been a happy scene if only I didn't suddenly feel that overwhelming wave of love and jealousy crash into me. I realized that this girl was Ian's partner. He loved her and therefore I now loved her also.

Wanderer. That was her name. Wanda, I needed her. I needed to see her, to meet her. I knew from the moment I searched through the memories that my host let slip, that I loved her.

_She is mine_, my body seemed to say.

_What?_ Did he really just talk to me?

_You heard me; Wanda is mine_, the voice sounded almost smug.

_Who are you?_, I asked the voice even I already knew who it was.

_Ian. You should know, it's my body that you took._

_Oh_, was all I could say.

I remembered that I was suppose to tell the seeker if I found any information. I had indeed found something but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Now that I loved this Wanda, I didn't want to turn her in. And for some reason I couldn't just let Ian be disposed of after I turned in the information. I could feel the hate rolling from him in waves but I was a soul after all and Souls were not cruel.

I felt his mood change and he immediately became curious as to why I didn't turn in the information he revealed.

_Why aren't you running to tell your friend about what you found out? _

_I can't do that because one, I dislike that seeker very much and he is certainly not my friend. Second, I-I like Wanda and I wouldn't do that to you._

_Why don't you hate me?_

_Well, what reason do I have to hate you? I took everything away from you, you took nothing from me. Therefore I cannot hate you._ I stated simply knowing it was the truth. I did not hate him, I was only jealous.

_Ah, jealous, huh?_ He asked again but this time he wasn't smug or arrogant like before.

_Of course. You have someone to love and someone who loves you back. You have a brother, and friends. You have a family, something I will never have._

We began to talk more and I could tell he was starting to trust me more.

**End Flashback**

_Do you love Wanda? _

It had been a few days since our first conversation. His sudden question caught me off guard and I froze.

_Yes, I do actually. I love Wanda, Kyle, and Julie. I love everyone you love Ian. It may be partly because of your body but still I do_.

_Would you….would you do a favor for me? Well, it wouldn't be fair for you to do anything for me but still…..would you do it for Wanda and Kyle? _

_Of course, anything for them._

_Would you-_He paused as if he wasn't sure about his decision. _Would you take me back? You can keep my body; do whatever you want with it….I just need to see her. I have to see her again, make sure she's okay. Can you do that for me? I know you want to see her too._

_But I don't know how to get back._

_I-I'll show you once I can trust you for sure. Okay?_

I had to think about this. I tried once more to access the directions myself but there was that wall again. There was no door to it either so I could not get into his room. That room full of memories. I had only seen a small part of Ian's memories. Him holding Wanda close, arguing with Kyle, playing soccer with Jared; those memories. I sighed and knew I wouldn't be able to deny this simple request. I had after all, taken everything away from him. He was being more than fair with letting me keep his body and there were no hostile thoughts from him. I felt I owed him at least this small favor. And I wanted to meet Wanda although my body had, I hadn't.

_I'll do it. Just tell me what to do and where to go. I…want to meet her._

_Thank you._

**A/N: Short I know, but that's how this chapter was meant to be. I just wanted to show that Ian has a soul in him and that they are going back. Next chapter should be up soon and it will maybe even be up later today depending on the amount of reviews I get. ;)**

**So…..please review?!?!?!?.....I'll get on my knees if I have to……**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I said that I would update today so I will. Here you go!!! (Wow, this is about the minimum I ever say in my A/N's lol)**

**Disclaimer: I am not claiming that the host is mine, no quite the opposite.**

**Wanda POV**

Time seemed to pass unevenly for me in the caves. The past few days, or maybe weeks, had been uneventful and filled with sorrow. To be honest I had no idea how long it had been since he had been taken from me and I didn't really care. I just wanted him back in my arms but it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon.

I had no idea what was going on outside of my room because I never left it except for those hygiene issues I couldn't ignore. Melanie would bring food for two and we would eat in silence. Sometimes it was Jamie or maybe Jeb. Sometimes Sunny would tag along with one of them but each time, we never talked. I think they were too afraid that I might crack again. I was afraid of that too.

Melanie and I still hadn't told anyone about the baby growing inside of me but I think she might have mentioned it to Jared maybe. I didn't care what anyone thought so she could tell them if she wanted. I loved my baby. It was all that I had left of Ian and it was a part of me too. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to it but then realized that that was what Ian had promised me. I knew that technically nothing had harmed me but inside I was broken beyond repair.

Today was no different than any other day really. I got up after hours of sleeping and stood in front of the cracked mirror that Ian had placed in our room a while ago. I turned to the side examining the small bump that had formed on my stomach. I cracked a small smile at knowing that my baby was growing. I immediately felt guilty for not eating enough or getting out anymore because what if it affected my baby's health? I had to stop moping because I could tell that I was hurting everyone around me including those inside of me.

It seemed that it was the late evening judging by the darkened sky that was just visible from the cracks in the ceiling. My sleeping schedule had become practically reversed...

I sighed as I pulled on a t-shirt and shorts than stood at my door way. I was contemplating if I was ready or not for everyone's reaction to everything. I wonder if they had already gotten over it; I mean, it had obviously been a while since the incident.

_You're being silly, Wanda. Just go and get out for a bit. _A voice in my head said and I gasped. I would know that voice anywhere.

It was Ian's.

"But…I don't want to go anywhere without you." I replied and laughed mentally at myself.

_You won't have to for long. I will come back to you though Wanda. I will come back for you and the baby._

"Promise?"

_Promise._

"I love you."

_I love you too. More than you'll ever know._

I smiled and began to make my way towards the kitchen. _He's coming back, he's coming back, he's coming back...._I chanted those words in my head the whole way there to keep me from turning and running back to my room. Once I got there I did feel like running back the way I had come.

Almost every head in the room turned to look my way and I was bombarded with questions. It was almost too much for me but I remembered that I wasn't going to be weak.

"Wanda!"

"Wanda, are you okay?"

"Wanda, you're back!"

I heard multiple surprised greetings from around the room. Then I felt myself being crushed in one of Jamie's bear hugs. It was weird being in someones arms after what had happened. It wasn't _his_ but it was....comforting. Except the fact that I was suffocating.

"Can't…..breathe…..Jamie…" I managed to choke out.

"JAMIE!! Put her down now, she's fragile." I heard Melanie say sternly and I was immediately released but he kept hold of my hand. That was good; I needed someone to hold on to me so I wouldn't drift away. Wait, what was I talking about? Of course I wouldn't drift away. I was strong now or at least trying to be. It was funny what his voice could do to me. It was literally funny because I kept letting out hysterical giggles each time I thought of Ian.

"So Wanda, what brings you back here?" Jared asked as he came and took a seat next to Mel. He began shoveling spoonfuls of tomato soup into his mouth and I laughed. A real genuine but hysterical laugh.

I didn't think they realized that even though I was trying to be strong, the thought of Ian coming back kept me on the edge of hysteria. I had already been so close to breaking again because the peices wouldn't stay together. They just kept falling apart every time I tried to tape them together. that is until Ian's voice showed me where the super glue was. Being put back together again that fast was kind of mind-wracking. You had to get use to it and I sure wasn't. I was losing my mind instead.

"Stop being such a pig, Jared. And chew with your mouth closed. No one wants to see what's in there." This only mad me laugh harder and I soon realize that the whole table had gone silent. I stopped and looked at each of them but I noticed that they were all staring back at me with wonder apparent in their features.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You haven't laughed in forever Wanda. It's been a month already." I heard Jamie say and my smile faltered. No, I told myself. I wasn't going to do this. I was going to stay strong, for Ian. He promised he would come back and somehow I knew he would.

"Oh," Was all I had to say but it was then that Kyle appeared at the entrance with two small girls clinging to each of his arms. I noticed that one of the girls was Sunny, whose eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. The other girl must have been Julie, I remembered her from that fateful night. Her long black hair was tangled and sticking out in odd places as if she had just woken up. Her eyes were wide but I noticed how they were that brilliant shade of blue that both Ian and Kyle shared. But there was something off about her eyes. I then noticed the line of silver that reflected off of the lights in the room and I gasped.

"She-she's not human?" I asked blankly.

"No, but the same thing happened as with Jodi." Jared explained quickly. "They took the soul out but after a while, she wasn't getting the food she needs so they put the soul back in. Her name is Moon Song I think. Apparently, she gets signs that Julie is there but just not awake, you know? She's like sleeping or something."

I nodded as Kyle spotted us with tired eyes and began to walk over. When he noticed me did a double take.

"Wanda?"

"Um, yeah?" I asked my voice still sounding kind of dead.

"Since when did you come back out?" He asked quietly as he sat down and Julie and Sunny followed suit.

"Since, this morning." I said and I took a glance at Moon Song but Kyle noticed.

"Oh, I guess you two haven't officially met huh? Well, Wanda this is Jul- Moon Song and Moon Song this is Wanda." He said warily and I then realized that he was just as broken as I was inside. He had lost his brother after all.

"Hi," I said trying to sound cheerful. I plastered a grin on my face but I was sure I just looked like some slap-happy idiot.

She looked up at me before smiling and showing off her dimples. "Hi," She said quietly but seemingly relieved somehow.

"So this is your famous little sister, huh?" I asked Kyle. I saw both of them flinch.

"Um, well, the body is I guess but not…." He trailed off as he noticed Julie stand up brusquely ad turn to leave. I immediately felt guilty for bringing it up. She was walking away quickly with her lips pursed into a hard line as if fighting back tears.

"I, um, I-I'll see you g-guy's later then, i guess..." She called brokenly as she left.

"Ju- Moon Song, Wait!" I heard Kyle say as he got up to follow her but Melanie put a hand on his shoulder.

"She needs time alone." She whispered and he slowly sat back down.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up and all….." I said not able to finish my sentence for some reason.

"No, no it's not your fault. It's just that how would you feel if everyone you ever cared about was taken away from you. It's hard to deal with, especially if they are right back in front of you but it's someone else inside of their heads. Its someone else's emotions. Someone else's words coming out of their mouth." He said angrily but that anger quickly turned to regret as he saw Sunny's expression.

"I-I-I didn't mean t-to take her away…." I saw the tears start to fall down her cheeks and she let out a sob. Kyle turned to comfort her but she jumped up and ran from the room.

"Damn it!" Kyle yelled angrily. "First your sister and now Sunny. Nice going. Hey, you still have time to ruin someone else's day of you want." He was talking to himself but I wasn't about to call him crazy seeing as how insane I was.

"Kyle-"I started but he interrupted me.

"Don't. Just….forget this ever happened. Okay?" He said and got up to follow Sunny and Julie.

After that scene, everyone seemed to drift out of the room until it was just me, Jared, Melanie, and Jamie.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my…uh, cave I guess." I said awkwardly as I got up and hurried to the door. I had this stupid idea that when I got back to my cave that maybe he would talk to me again. Plus I was excited to fall asleep because Ian was always in my dreams.

I bathed and changed in the washroom quickly before I retired to my room for good. I climbed under the sheet and pulled it up to my chin. I still had one of Ian's shirts as a pillow case though.

I fell asleep quickly and of course at first my dreams started out useless and random. There was one about tornadoes and grapefruits but it made no sense. Then it changed to my room and I was looking at the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Ian's.

"Hi Wanda." He said in his deep voice and I looked into his blue eyes as I replied.

"Ian! You came back for me-"I stopped short as I noticed something different about his eyes.

There was a hint of silver behind them and I realized what this meant. This wasn't Ian. It was a soul.

I screamed. But sadly, I honestly couldn't tell if I was still dreaming or not.

**A/N: There you go. I hope it satisfied you! Well, please review as always!! R&R!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took this long for me to update but I just got back from Florida and I am extremely exhausticated right now so be happy I'm even updating. I do this for you guys you know but anyway thanks to those who have updated because I love you guys!! (Don't take that in a stalker- ish weirdo kind of way ….cause ya know, I'm not a stalker…..hehe….um….I'll shut up now.)**

**Oh and I got a request to write a bit more about Julie so the first part of this chapter will be Kyle POV and then back to Wanda and her dream.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the host except for Julie/ Moon song. **

**Kyle POV**

Ugh, what is wrong with me? Why did I have to be so insensitive? Why?

I scolded myself as I ran down the tunnel that Julie-Moon Song- ran down just a few moments ago. I decided that I would go to her first and then Sunny.

I raced down the tunnel peeking into rooms quickly but I couldn't find her.

"Julie, I'm sorry. Will you come talk to me? Please?" I called as I stopped briefly to catch my breath.

I heard a sob from the room to my left and I jumped, startled. I slowly made my way into the dark game room and my eyes flickered to a small huddled figure in the corner.

"Julie?" I asked softly as I made my over to her cautiously.

"My name is not Julie!" She screeched suddenly as her head snapped up to look at me. I cringed away from her piercing blue eyes. They were cold and hard but I could see right through them. Deep inside her gaze, there was the broken vulnerable girl that I had found on the sidewalk. I watched hesitantly as her expression changed from angry to hurt. "I-I'm not Julie. I'm me." I heard her whisper quietly as she buried her face in her arms once again.

I moved and sat down next to her silently as I listened to her muffled sobs. I didn't say anything, afraid that I make it worse so I just waited patiently.

After a few moments, her sobs subsided and we were engulfed in complete silence.

"Moon Song?" I asked quietly and carefully. I reached my hand out slowly and lightly touched her arm judging her reaction.

She slowly lifted her head and I wanted to cry. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and I hated knowing that I caused those tears. Her long wavy black hair was tangled and strands were sticking to her face because of the tears. She had her arms around her knees as if she was holding herself together. It was a horrible sight really. I mean, how would you feel if this was your sister sitting here looking like she was tortured? How would you feel if you caused her to look like that?

Her voice shook when she spoke. "I'm not your sister. I know that and you do too. I never will be your sister even though I love you and Ian as if you were my own brothers. I know you guys will never love me though. So I want to leave." I was about to say something but the look she gave me silenced me. "I know it's selfish to run away just because I can't stand the pain. And I know that I wouldn't make it out there, I mean, look at me." She gestured to the bruises covering her body. "So I honestly don't know what to do."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did…_this_ happen to you?" I asked her hesitantly as I also gestured to her bruises.

She was silent for a long time and I figured that she wouldn't answer but then I heard her voice. It was just above a whisper.

"I had run away from my family. I had thought that I had seen you in a van so I wanted to find you. After a while though I ran into a-a human. But he…wasn't like you humans, he told me that I took everything from him. He said that I should die, that I should pay. He-he-he hit me and no one else was around until your van pulled up into the gas station. He would have killed me if you hadn't showed up. He had whispered something before running off and leaving me on the sidewalk covered in bruises. I had slipped into unconsciousness just before you found me." Her voice had gotten lower towards the end of her story so now she was barely whispering. Her eyes had widened but they were far away.

"I…….I'm sorry. I didn't know." I whispered and she turned to look at me blankly. "But you know, not all humans are like that."

"I know that now and I appreciate it. It's nice to know that there are people like you. But- well, I just want to be accepted. And I want people to know the difference between me and Julie. That's all I ask. I just…I can't deal with the pain any longer, Kyle. I just can't, it's too much." She said fiercely as she pleaded with me to understand.

"I know," Was all I could say and I wanted to comfort her. I felt the need to comfort this girl I had only known for about a month. I guess I hadn't known her as well as I thought I had. She needed me and I would be there for her.

I looked up at her eyes in the darkness and I thought I saw a single tear escape her eye.

"Don't cry, please. We- I- will help you. You are accepted here so now you are one of us." I sad and cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "But I have to be honest with you. I know you are not my little sister and I accept that. I hope that you are still looking for her but I want you to know that if you find her we won't send you away. You can stay with us, here in the caves. Well, if you want to that is." I said to her and I felt her nod slightly.

That's when I heard an ear- splitting scream echo down the hallways.

**Wanda POV**

My scream echoed through out the caves and my eyes shot open. I was alone in my cave. I breathed a sigh of relief but I couldn't stop the tears that were now falling quickly down my cheeks.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," I muttered to myself over and over again as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"Wanda! Are you okay?" I heard Melanie say as she sprinted into my room. Jared and Jamie were right behind her and pretty much everyone else was there also. They were muttering and looking around confusedly.

"Alright, nothing to see here. Go on." I heard Jeb shout and they all departed to go back to their caves. Kyle appeared panting slightly in the door way behind Mel, Jared, and Jamie.

"What happened?" Jamie asked as he knelt next to me.

I wasn't listening to them though. It was more like I was having an epiphany.

Ian was coming back like he said. Only it wouldn't be Ian. It would be a soul in my Ian's body. I was so stupid for getting my hopes up.

_Yes you were, you should have known he would have a soul put into him. _Bad Wanda hissed angrily.

_Well, actually Ian probably won't come back anyway. Didn't you say that after your case, that they would discard humans who were part of the resistance? _Logical Wanda pointed out.

_No, of course he is coming back. He wouldn't break that promise and don't feel bad, if they did put a soul into Ian, Ian could still be there right? Like Melanie, because he would never give up on you. Right? _Good Wanda shone some light on the situation.

"Yeah, I guess you right good Wanda. That could happen right?" I said to Good Wanda and she nodded enthusiastically.

_Think about it Wanda, just admit that he is not coming back and move on. _Bad Wanda retorted.

"Yes, he is coming back. You're just being pessimistic, Bad Wanda." I said to her.

_We just have to wait and see how this whole thing plays out, okay? So stop arguing you two. _Logical Wanda said exasperatedly.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes stop arguing, you're giving me a headache."

_Fine, but we will see who's right in the end. _Bad Wanda growled.

Good Wanda just giggled and shook her head. _Yes we will find out but in the meantime let's three play a game! _She said enthusiastically.

"Yes, you guy's play and I'm going to get back so I'll talk to you guys later." I said.

_Bye bye Wanda. _Good Wanda waved at me and I waved back.

_Yeah yeah, see you later. _Bad Wanda said sourly.

_Goodbye, Wanda._ Logical Wanda said to me and I nodded in response.

I started to come back to reality but before I left my head, I heard the three of them arguing over what game to play.

I looked around my cave and noticed that Mel, Jared, Kyle and Jamie were all staring at me oddly.

"What?" Why were they all looking at me like that? I thought staring was rude.

"Wanda are you okay?" Jamie asked quietly.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked seeing as how I was still in a good mood because of Good Wanda's kind words.

"Um, maybe because you were just talking to yourself?" Jared guessed.

"Yeah, what's up with all the 'Good Wanda and Bad Wanda' stuff?" Melanie asked me and I just laughed forgetting all about my dream and why they were in here in the first place.

"You really don't want to know." I said and as I looked into each one of their puzzled eyes, I knew I would have Ian back in my arms. Soon. I knew everything would turn out good with Kyle and Julie. I knew Sunny would have a happy ending also. And most of all I knew that my baby was going to live a perfect life here in the caves. It was an odd feeling that felt so foreign to me since that fateful night when he was taken from me. But it was a good feeling that I felt.

I felt hope.

**Okay I hope you liked it! Yes I know that Wanda is a bit loopy right now but that is just the affects of Ian – withdrawal. She's slowly becoming stronger. Anyway tell me what you thought about the chapter in the form of a review please. (That means to press the button below)**

**Me: Reveiw Review Review!!!**

**You: Drawn to review button.**


End file.
